Pirates of the Caribbean2: Sacrifices
by PiratesNpoppets
Summary: Elizabeth and Will get kidnapped by pirates on their daughter's 16th birthday. Jack Sparrow comes by and is determined to save the two along with his son, Jeremy, and the Turners' daughter, Emily. There's lots of twists!
1. Together

**Author's Note: I don't play Will or Elizabeth... I play Emily, who'll come in in chapter 3.**

Chapter 1: Together

The two looked at each other, love glittering in their eyes like jewels. Words couldn't describe their feelings about each other. It was true love. Destined love. For Elizabeth Swann and William Turner. Behind them, the sunset was pink, yellow, red, and orange, and they both looked towards it.

They were standing on a ledge overlooking the water, the water of the Caribbean. It was crystal clear, yet a turquoise blue.

"Eh-hem," a voice said behind them.

They both turned around, their hands joined together.

"I think you should come inside now," said the heartbroken Commodore Norrington, who had just appeared.

"Yes, just one minute," Elizabeth said to him, although looking into Will's eyes.

.so... do you like it? i hope you do... plz review and tell me what you think or wutever you want to tell me!

The commodore spun around on his boot heels, his bright red coat spinning with him, then strode inside.

Will looked up into the sky. Some stars were starting to appear, and the sky was now turning a deep blue.

"Let's go inside," he told her. As she turned around, he touched her shoulder. She stopped and looked at him. "But before we go..."

He bent down on one knee and took her left hand in his, as she put her right hand over her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" he asked her, running around in his eyes.

"Oh, Will..." she whispered as he stood up. She embraced him in a hug, as she said in his ear, "Yes..."

She kissed hi cheek as he kissed hers.

"Of course..." she added, whispering.

They took each other's hand and walked inside the Dining Hall, where a feast lay on the rectangular table

They were having a celebration for Elizabeth's return, since pirates had kidnapped her.

Suddenly someone shouted, "Drinks all around!"

Will looked around for Jack Sparrow, who had said that phrase a numerous amount of times, but the pirate was no where to be found. He missed Jack already, and so did Elizabeth.

"Come, come sit down, love!" a lady told Elizabeth. Her and Will sat down on the wooden bench in front of them.

o.0.two.hours.later.0.o.

The celebration was over, and the two lovers had had their fill of food.

They said their good-byes to everyone, then quietly walked out of the building, towards the Swann Manor. Will led Elizabeth to the door of the manor, then stopped.

"Good night," he said to her.

"Good night," she answered.

They took one last look at each other for the night, then Will walked off towards the blacksmith shop.

.o.0.two.years.later.0.o.

The cry of a baby started filling Will's ears. A housemaid walked into the room where Will was waiting.

"You can come in now, Mr. Turner," the maid told him.

He got up from the chair he had anxiously been sitting in, and rushed into the room that the maid had pointed out.

As he walked through the door, the crying was louder, and it was coming from a bundle his wife was holding.

He had mixed feelings: happy, surprised, anxiousness...

"Elizabeth..." Will said, smiling, his brown eyes growing wider.

"Isn't she beautiful?" said Elizabeth, now 22 years old. "What should we name her?"

Will stood in shock for a minute or two, then snapped back into his senses and knelt down beside Elizabeth's bed.

"It's a... a girl?" he said, happy and slightly disappointed that it wasn't a boy at the same time.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, smiling very big.

"Well how... how about... Emily? Emily Elizabeth Turner?"

"I like it, Emily Turner..." she said staring with love at her newborn child.

Will put one arm carefully around his new daughter, then kissed his wife's forehead.

"Who should be the godparents?" Elizabeth asked Will.

"Ja-- ...hmm I don't know..." Will told her. He had almost said Jack Sparrow, but he hadn't seen the man in tow years, so he reconsidered.

Elizabeth looked tired. Will noticed, and said,

"Here, I'll take the baby. You need to get some sleep, love"

Elizabeth yawned, then closed her eyes, not saying anything. Will took Emily in his arms and cradled her. 'If only Jack could see her,' he thought.

**so... do you like it? plz review and tell me if i did a good job or not... don't worry i have a couple more chapters i'm writing and then some more and then finally it will make the story complete!**


	2. The Godfather

Pirates of the Caribbean2: The Godfather

Elizabeth's father had passed away a year after she and Will were wed. So as her father's only child, she was to have the house, which she and Will were currently living in.

It was early in the morning when Will woke up. He sleepily opened his eyes, then remembered the baby. He quickly got up out of bed and walked to the room Elizabeth was sleeping in.

She was still asleep.

He walked over to a cradle near her bed, where Emily was sleeping.

He didn't notice Elizabeth wake up, since he was gazing at the baby.

"Good morning, Will," she said sleepily.

"Good morning, love," he said,a little surprised. He smiled at her and sat on the empty side of the bed she was sleeping on.

"Do you want anything?" he asked her.

"No thank you, Will, I can get it myself," she told him, as she started to get up out of the bed. He took her arm.

"Here, let me help you," he offered, taking her arm in his.

"Oh, thank you," she mumbled.

As they walked out of the room, Will left the doors wide open, for the baby's sake. They walked into the dining room, and Will pulled a seat out for Elizabeth.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. A minute later, the maid came into the room and told them, "You have a visitor at the door—Mr. Sparrow, he says his name is."

"I'll be right back," Will told Elizabeth, then walked to the front door.

"Jack! It's you! I—"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow, William. Don't forget it."

"Sorry... what brings you here, anyways?"

"Word has it Elizabeth was due for a child... and you had gotten married a year back. Had to see for me self, boy," Jack said. "So are you going to let me in or not, Will?"

"Uh, come in... sorry..." Will told the pirate.

"Nice place you got here, boy," Jack mentioned, looking around the manor. "Now, where is dear Elizabeth?"

"She's in here..." Will said, leading Jack to the dining room.

"'Ello, love! 'Ow are you?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Jack! So nice to see you in Port Royal... again," she said.

"Really quick... do you happen to have any rum in this house?" Jack asked both of them.

"NO," they replied in unison

"Fine..." he said, disappointed.

"Would you like to see the baby, Jack?" Elizabeth said.

"Of course, love. Where is it?"

Will motioned for Elizabeth to stay where she was (in case she was unsteady from child birth), and then led Jack to the room Emily was in.

"This is Emily Elizabeth Turner. She was just born yesterday," Will said.

"Well, isn't she lovely. Beautiful little girl, Will," Jack replied. He leaned over the cradle a bit to take a closer look at the baby.

"Elizabeth and I were wondering... would you be her godfather?"

Jack stood up straight and faced Will.

"Godfather? Of course, boy! I'm a father now too, ye be knowin'. You should see my boy, Jeremy."

He paused a moment.

"Aye, might I ask you be me boy's godparents? I don't trust anybody enough... 'cept for Mr. Gibbs, but he's getting quite old now," Jack added.

"Well, sure... of course, Jack! But... you've got a son?" Will asked, surprised.

"Just born two weeks ago. Named 'im Jeremy Sparrow. M'wife named him..."

"And you're married too?" Will interrupted.

"Aye, I am. To a lovely woman, too. Name's Diana. I met 'er one night... in Tortuga, of course. She gave my some 'omemade rum and it was the best I ever 'ad. Should've guessed that I met 'er in Tortuga, eh boy? We fell in love, got married right away, then 9 months later she had Jeremy. Going to make him a pirate I am. And a bloody good one, too. What say you to that?"

"He'll surely have an exciting life. But we're going to make Emily a fine young lady," Will said proudly. "We don't want anything to happen to her, like what happened to Elizabeth and I... and you, although that _was_ pretty exciting. But I wouldn't want another trip such as that..."

Jack looked at Will as if saying, 'Shut up and tell the truth,' but Will didn't say anything about it. He just looked at Jack, who didn't really look any different than the last time they had seen him: his clothes, his hair, and his attitude hadn't changed. But Will noticed one thing—the only ring on Jack's finger was on his left ring finger.

"Well, you don't seem any different from the last time I saw you, Jack," Will told him, changing the subject.

"I'm happier boy, I'm a happy man. I've got my ship, my crew, a girl and now a son! And I'm the one and only legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl. Haven't you noticed?"

Will smiled, then asked, "So where are Diana and Jeremy and the crew?"

"They're on the Pearl, but Gibbs is on shore makin' sure no one sees my ship. It's docked around that... mountain thing on the edge of Port Royal. We're to be staying here for a few day... perhaps two... b'cause Diana isn't exactly used to the sea yet, and I've been diein' t' see you and lovely Elizabeth for quite some time now. Would you like to come aboard? The deck isn't all... bloody like before. I made the crew clean it up, with the help of some storms we passed through."

"Maybe tomorrow, Jack. I don't think Elizabeth's ready yet," Will answered.

"Then come tomorrow, William! Both of you, and the little one. Meet me at your blacksmith place, savvy? Don't you still go there?"

"'Course I go there, it's how I make a living. Oh, sure we'll meet you there, how about sometime in the morning?"

"Bloody perfect, Will," Jack said, walking out of the room. But right after he walked out of the doorway, he stopped and turned to Will.

"Forgot to mention something..." Jack said, frowning and twisting his mustache. "There's a new band of pirates, and they're bloody murderers. 'F they come to this 'ere Port, don't forget to say 'Parley.'"

Will nodded as the two men walked back over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, love, would you like to come to see my wife 'n son t'morrow?" Jack asked her.

"Of course, Jack, I'd love to! Just hope I'm well enough..." she answered.

"Right then, I'll be off," he told them. "Sorry we couldn't talk longer, love. I pray you'll feel better..." He put his hands up against eachother as if he were playing, then walked to the door.

"Ciao," he said to the two lovers, then opened the door and walked out casually.

But 5 seconds later, he came back. Still outside, he said,

"Sorry... forgot to close the door," then he closed it. Elizabeth giggled quietly.


	3. Meet the Sparrows

Chapter 3:: Meet the Sparrows

The day after Emily's birth had gone by slowly, but finally came the next day. Elizabeth woke up to the face of Will, who was asleep. She quietly got up and walked over to Emily, also asleep. Elizabeth was feeling better, so she walked into the kitchen, where the maids where getting breakfast ready.

"Good morning," Elizabeth said to one of them.

"Good morning, Miss Sw--- Mrs. Turner," the maid answered. "What would you like for breakfast, miss?"

"A glass of milk and an apple, please."

"Comin' right up, miss."

At that moment, Will walked into the room. Elizabeth strode over to him and gave him a quick kiss, which he returned.

"I'm feeling better today," she told her husband, smiling.

"That's good, love," he replied, also smiling.

"I'm so anxious to meet 'the feared Jack Sparrow'... with a family. I wonder if his wife's got pirate blood in her, or as much love of the sea as Jack does. And didn't he say he had a son?"

"His name's Jeremy... born two weeks ago."

"Jeremy... I like that name..."

The maid was holding a glass full of fresh, white milk and a shiny red apple in her hands.

"Here you are, Mrs. Turner," the maid told Elizabeth.

"Oh... thank you..." Elizabeth replied, following the maid who was now walking into the dining room, Will tagging along behind them.

"Would you like anything to eat, sir?" the maid asked Will.

"Uh, yes, an egg and a glass of water, please," he answered.

The maid nodded. "Yes, sir," she said.

"Elizabeth, Jack told me something yesterday that I should tell you right now. It has to do with saying 'parley," Will said.

Elizabeth stopped eating and looked into Will's eyes. "Pirates..." she muttered.

"Yes, and it's not Barbossa... he's dead, as is _most_ of his crew. Says there's a new band of pirates, sailing on the Unfaithful Bride, and the crew is even more hostile than Barbossa's. And they're after the treasure in Isla de la Muerte. The Black Pearl is after them; Jack won't let them get it... even if it costs his life... well, not anymore, since he's got a family..."

In the other room, Emily began to cry.

"I'll get her," Elizabeth said, getting up from her seat. She walked into the room with Emily, and soon enough the crying stopped.

Jack stood slightly hidden next to the blacksmith shop. His boots were black and muddy from the dirt, and his hair was black and matted from the wind. 'Where are those Turners?' he thought to himself. The streets of Port Royal didn't look any different since his last visit. There was still dirt and horse poo lying around.

He could remember the day the almost hanged him.

"Friends, you will always remember this as the day y—"he remembered saying. He laughed a little at the thought. He remembered sword fighting with Will the first day they met. He remembered saving Elizabeth after she had fallen off the palapet. He remembered all the memories from their adventures.

Coincidentally, at that very moment he saw a young couple holding a little bundle...

As they came closer, Jack recognized them immediately as Will, Elizabeth, and Emily. They apparently saw him, so they said their "hi's" to the pirate, which the pirate returned.

"C'mon mate, the _Pearl_'s that-away..." Jack told them, pointing to a mountain. They walked and walked, with occasional suspicious looks from nearby citizens. Jack didn't care about what they thought about him, though.

As they walked slowly over the mountain in the burning hot sun, they saw **_Black Pearl_ **all its glory.

"There she is!" Jack exclaimed, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Will and Elizabeth were breathing slightly hard, since they weren't used to climbing mountains in the heat.

They arrived at the ship, when Jack yelled, "AnaMaria!"

AnaMaria, Jack's 2nd mate, peered over the edge of the ship. "Lo, Jack!" she called back.

"Can you let us in, love?" he asked.

"No problem, Captain," she answered, lowering a large ramp from the ship onto the land. Jack ran up the ramp, making it to the top.

"Watch your footing, Miss Swann," AnaMaria warned Elizabeth.

"She's not Miss Swann, love. She's Mrs. Turner now. And the little one's Emily Turner... their daughter," Jack informed AnaMaria.

"My apologies, Cap'n..." AnaMaria replied, then walked off to the rest of the crew.

"Come aboard, come on," Jack told Elizabeth and Will, motioning for them to hurry up. "I'd like to introduce you to my lovely woman. Follow the captain."

They walked downstairs to a room where a lady and a baby were sitting on a bed. The lady carefully laid the bby down on the bed and came towards Will, Elizabeth, and Jack. Her dress was tight, colored red, white, and black. Hint: she was the perfect example of a Tortuga woman. Her hair was the same as Elizabeth's, but a shade lighter, and pulled back into two braids. She had a black diamond on her necklace's gold chain, and Elizabeth had a feeling she knew where the lady had gotten it.

"'Ello, love," the lady said, talking to Jack. She turned to Will and Elizabeth, then stuck her hand out for them to shake it. "I'm Diana, nice to meet you..."

"Elizabeth Turner, nice to meet you too," said Elizabeth, smiling. She didn't shake Diana's hand, since her hands were full.

"Will Turner," Will said, shaking her hand.

"I've heard so much about you both; how you helped get Jack's ship back; how your father was Bootstrap Bill Turner (and a ton about him too); how you both saved Jack from getting hanged, and umm, a lot more... positive things," Diana told the two next to Jack.

Elizabeth, still holding Emily in her arms, peered over Diana's shoulder and said,

"He must be... Jeremy?"

Diana nodded.

"Born two weeks ago. Jack wants him to live a pirate life like himself so he can be one of the most feared pirates in the world. I just don't want 'im to die from it," she said to Elizabeth.

"Who knows, our children might become friends someday," Elizabeth said. She glanced at Will. "But perhaps not, if your son is to be a pirate..."

"Perhaps..." Diana muttered, becoming bored of the current topic. "Let's go on deck, shall we?"

They all nodded. Diana picked Jeremy up from the bed, then walked up the staircase, everyone following.

"Beautiful day, today is," Jack said, looking up into the blue, cloudless sky above him. "No more bloody clouds over my ship now, is there?" he added. Jack strode over to his wife then told her, "Did I tell you we're Emily's godparents?"


	4. 16 Years Later

**A/N: Okay, pretend that I'm saying stuff from behind Emily's back, like 2nd person or something. A mix between 1st person and 3rd person.**

Chapter 4: 16 Years Later

Emily sat on her bed in her room, staring out the window. She longed to meet a pirate someday; she didn't care if it was a girl or a boy, as long as it was a pirate. Her parents had told her stories about one pirate in particular – the infamous Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate in the Caribbean. Somehow they knew a lot about him, but she had no idea why.

"Emily!" her father called to her, rapping his fist on her door.

"Coming," she said, snapping out of her daydreaming. She walked to her door, opening it.

"You're still in your pajamas?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "It is my birthday, you know that."

"Of course I know that," he said, confused. "Go put a nice dress on, well, the maid will help with that, but your party should be starting not too long from now."

"Why must I always have to dress nice, Dad?" she complained.

"Because you never want to," he replied. Emily moaned. "Now, hurry up, and come downstairs when you're done dressing," her father said, as the maid walked into the room.

Emily walked down the stairs of her mansion house, looking very elegant. She wore a dress, colored pale pink, and her hair was pulled up into a sort of bun.

Her mother, now 38 years old, looked up at her daughter, saying:

"Oh, Emily, you look lovely!"

Emily blushed at the compliment. The 16 year-old wasn't bad looking. Her skin was slightly tan, and her hair was chestnut brown. It was quite a few inches longer than shoulder length, and it shined in the light. Her eyes were the color of her hair, that dark chestnut brown. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, and her smile was irresistible.

Will walked into the room where his wife was, then smiled at his daughter. "You look lovely, Emily," he said.

"Thank you," she said back, referring to both parents.

"Well, we best be off," Elizabeth said, walking towards the door, Will and Emily following.

Since it was Emily's 16th birthday, they were holding a party for her at the fort.

"Mum, it's too hot to be outside today, let alone wear a corset!" Emily whined.

"I know, I know... we'll just have to live with it," Elizabeth said. When they arrived, their guests had already appeared.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all yelled to Emily.

But in the distance, a ship with blood-stained sails was coming near Port Royal. Its crew was deadly, if you were to ever come across them. But why were they coming to the innocent Port Royal? The island was the closest place by the ship, and there had to be at least two important people there. Their captain, Captain Aubry, was a known murderer, a blood thirsty pirate with not an ounce of honestness in him. He had no known family members. Only his crew did he know, and they weren't even his friends.

Unfortunately, nobody saw this ship.

It was coming closer to the harbor of the small island. Closer and closer...

Emily and her friends were talking and laughing and having fun, when suddenly they heard a scream. Two screams. Three screams. Not for ice cream. Emily and her friends looked over the ledge of the parapet outside, then gasped. Elizabeth and Will looked over the ledge too.

"It's those pirates Jack talked about... 16 years ago," Will said.

"We must protect Emily," Elizabeth said to him, looking at her daughter.

"I hope they're not after anyone's blood... or life," Will added, Elizabeth nodding in agreement, although she looked nervous. They sped over towards Emily.

"Emily, those are pirates. If they come near you, yell 'Parley.' Don't say anything else," Elizabeth told Emily, trying to talk over the commotion around them.

"But why—"Emily started to say, but Will said, "No."

The girl was scared, excited, and rebellious. She just wanted to see a pirate for one moment up close, but she was afraid to go near them.

She nodded to her parents, only half agreeing to what they said.

"All those pirate stories we used to tell you... are true, love," Will confessed.

"I knew it..." Emily spat, a bit angry. "You didn't tell me because...?"

"We weren't sure when to tell you," Elizabeth said. "Now, come on, we can talk later... I hope..."

Suddenly, the three heard a door burst open, and multiple screams erupted from the people nearby.

"Who's 'olding this party?" a scruffy voice yelled. It was one of the pirates'. "Who???"

Will pulled his knife out from his belt – he took it everywhere just in case – and motioned for Emily to hide behind something. Elizabeth stood next to Will, her heart beating fast. Will kissed the top of her head, his heart racing as well.

The group of pirates came onto the parapet and pulled out their swords and pistols. They spotted Elizabeth and Will, stupidly standing there, while Emily was hidden behind a large barrel. She watched as the pirates grabbed hold of her mother, as Will tried to stop the pirates from getting both of them.

"Mum! Dad!" Emily screamed silently. She turned pale, afraid of what was happening.

Unfortunately, Will failed, and he and Elizabeth took one last look at their daughter as they were taken away, down to the ship from which the pirates had come. Soon enough, they left the pirates murdering only 4 innocent citizens.

Emily tears started building in her eyes. She looked out towards the sea and saw a ship close by, but then disappear behind a mountain on the island. The pirates who had raided the island sailed away, and Emily stood up, shaking. Her friend Maya came over to her.

"I saw the whole thing, Emily," Maya said. "I'm so sorry..." she walked away.

Emily sat back down behind the barrel. She started crying.

Suddenly a large figure came up to her. She looked up, then her eyes grew big.


	5. No More Daydreaming

Chapter 5: No More Daydreaming

15 minutes later, a man was standing in front of her shaking body. He had long brown boots under a pair of dirty pants. He had a long coat on, the colour of his boots, and a white shirt with dirt all over it underneath. On his head was a mess of long, matted hair, dark brown coloured, with a few dreadlocks containing gold and silver charms. A long red scarf covered his dirty forehead, and a charcoal coloured, 3 cornered pirate hat covered that. His beard was more of a long goatee, made of two dreadlocks, covered with gold charms. His big brown eyes looked down at her.

"'Ello, poppet," he said.

"P-P-Pirate!" she said, trying to yell.

"I won't bite, love," the man said back to her. "Wow, you look just like your mother."

"Do I... know you?" Emily asked, not sure what to say, if anything at all.

"You don't know me, but you've probably heard all about me," he said slyly.

"Who are you... what do you want?" she asked defiantly, but still sobbing.

"Why, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I wanted to bring you something for your birthday, chase those bloody pirates, and now I guess we have to save your parents."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I don't...really. I haven't seen you for 16 years. Oh, here you go..." he handed her a small box. She opened it carefully. On the inside of the box was a gold chain necklace, with a large ruby hanging on it. She looked up at Jack, who gave a small smile. She put the necklace on to be polite.

"Thank you... Mr. Sparrow. But... aren't you a pirate? Don't you run through towns killing people?" she asked him.

"Actually, I walk through towns stealing from people. If they try to kill me, I kill them, savvy? That's the only time though, love."

They were silent for a moment.

"Well, come on, don't you want to save your parents from getting killed?" Jack asked her. It sent a chill up Emily's spine.

"Yes... but, I hardly know you... and go where?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Can I tell you on the ship?"

"What ship?"

"The Black Pearl, haven't you heard of it?"

"I've heard and learned about it... in school, that is."

"Okay then, come on. I don't want the Royal Navy after me."

"Why would they be after you?"

Jack sighed. "Uh, I'm a pirate?" he said smiling. He held out his hand. She took it, then stood up. "There's someone I want you to meet when we get to the ship," he added.

"Who would that be?"

"You'll see..."

When they got to the Black Pearl, Emily was exhausted.

"Sorry, Mr. Sparrow, I—"

"Jack."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Jack."

"Okay, 'Jack.' Anyways, I'm not used to walking so much..."

He didn't say anything.

"AnaMaria!" Jack called to the ship.

"Aye, Captain?" she replied, looking over the railing.

"Let down the... ramp... thing!" he yelled back.

"Aye, Captain!" AnaMaria said, letting down a long ramp onto the ground.

"Come one," Jack said to Emily as they walked up the ramp. "Hurry now."

A boy about Emily's age walked towards Jack.

"'Ello, Dad," the boy said, then looked at Emily. "Who's... this?" he added, looking Emily over.

"Emily Turner," she said, also looking the boy over while she was blushing.

"Jeremy Sparrow," he said, smiling. Unlike Jack, his teeth were clean, white, and some how charming. He pointed to Jack, then said, "His son."

"Yes, well, I've got to go," Jack said, walking away and letting them alone. Emily looked over Jeremy once more. His slightly long hair wasn't nearly as long as Jack's, but it was the same color. Jeremy had Jack's eyes; those deep, mysterious brown orbs (to Emily they were handsome... only on Jeremy, though). He wore boots like Jack, but black ones. He had no beard or a goatee on his face, but when he smiled, dimples showed. He wore a loose white shirt, similar to his father's, but with some of the top buttons undone. He also wore a wide belt bearing a pistol and a dagger. Emily didn't mind. She just smiled at him, although he was a few inches taller.

"So... how old are you, Emily?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, uh, 16... how about you?" she said. He had caught her off-guard.

"16 also. Just turned 16 two weeks ago."

"I turned 16 today."

"Well then, happy birthday, love."

"Thank you," she said, blushing deeper at the comment. "So... do you live on this ship?"

"Yes, always have. But Tortuga is my home away from home, have you heard of it?"

"Yes, only in stories though. I didn't think it was real."

"Well, the bloody place is 100 real, love."

They paused, not saying anything. Jack broke the silence.

"AnaMaria! Bring up the ramp! Mr. Cotton and Mr. Gibbs, weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Let's be off!"

The crew did as they were told.

"Would you like me to... show you around the place?" Jeremy asked the girl in front of him.

"Yes, please. I'd love to see a real pirate ship... Are you a true pirate? Or just a follower?"

"True pirate. It's in my blood, love. Think it's in yours too..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He didn't answer. The two walked downstairs below deck, where some of the crew were hustling about. Jeremy pointed to a door.

"That's my dad's room. Only my mum, Gibbs, and I are allowed in there," he said. He pointed to another door.

"That's my room..." he told her. They walked a little further towards another door.

"This will be your room, since you'll probably be staying with us for a while until we reach Isla de la Muerte—"

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"I—nothing..." Jeremy stuttered.

"Tell me," she demanded. "I should know these things."

"Fine. The Isla de la Muerte or Island of the Dead is where we need to go. The Pearl makes berth there. And there's other things, I won't mention them. But that's where Captain... Aubry and his crew are headed. They've got your parents because they think they're very important, and they need 2 humans for their sacrifice thing. Apparently, my father is determined to save your parents; say's he's a friend of their's."

They were silent for a moment, thinking of what might happen to the older Turners. Emily changed the subject. She didn't want to talk about her parents at the moment... she wanted to know more about Jeremy.

"So... what do you do for fun around here?" she asked him.

"Uhh... it depends..." he answered.

"Do you... go pirating a lot?" Emily asked him. She liked to hear his voice. It was sounded mysterious.

"Yes, my dad dresses me as a noble man, then I sneak into expensive-looking parties or get-togethers and steal what I can, while me dad 'n his crew go through town stealing from the wealthy citizens. We bring in tons of gold, silver, rubies, and emeralds.

"Really..." she said with a flirty tone of voice.

"Do you like gold? Or do you like silver better?" he asked her.

"Gold. I love gold," she replied.

Suddenly the ship rocked to one side, making the two teens fall over... with Emily falling on Jeremy. Emily blushed, and Jeremy cleared his throat.

"I'm...so sorry..." Emily said, trying to stand up.

"No worries, love, I'm fine..." Jeremy told her, helping her and himself get up. _Oh, how embarrassing!_, Emily thought to herself as the ship rocked back again.

"So are you hungry? thirsty? whatever?" he asked.

"Oh, no thank you, Jeremy, I'm fine."

"Just tell me if you need anything."

"Okay, I'll let you know."

"The kitchen's down the hall right there. But if you go to get a drink, don't drink the rum," he told her.

"Why not?" Emily asked, curious.

"Because it's rum! Don't you know what rum is?"

"Nope."

"It's got loads of alchohol to make anyone drunk. Tha's why my dad's always swaying."

"I'm going to taste it..."

"No! I mean... you don't want to be doing that!"

"Why not?" Emily asked again, going into the kitchen.

"Why not? I already told you why not!" Jeremy told her as he chased her into the kitchen.

"Well tell me again, I forgot..." she joked, looking through the cupboards. Jeremy grabbed her arm.

"Stop," he said.

"Don't touch me..." Emily told him, looking at his hand. He let go. "Here it is!"

She popped the top off, and before Jeremy could stop her, she swallowed a big gulp.

"This... 'rum' is sweet!" she said, taking another gulp.

"Okay, that's enough..." Jeremy told her, taking the bottle away from her. "If you drink too much, you'll pass out, 'n I don't want that to happen, since its your first day here."

Emily took the bottle back.

"Just one last sip..." she said, already starting to sway. she had taken a BIG gulp!!

"I told you not to..."

But Jeremy couldn't stop her this time. She thrust her head back and downed most of the bottle. The she stopped and put the bottle on the counter, looked at Jeremy, and fainted.

It was late in the afternoon when Emily woke up. She had a throbbing pain in her head.

"Ow..." she moaned, looking around. She was going to say _Where am I? _and _What am I doing here?_, but then she remembered. She looked around the room she was in. It was the guest bedroom Jeremy had showed her, and she was laying on top of the bed. She stood up, trying to keep her balance, since she was swaying, and walked on deck. Jack was at the wheel, looking out to sea. "Where's Jeremy?" she wondered. She looked 'round the area, and only saw the orange sunset against the horizon, besides the crew.

"Emily?" Jeremy, who was standing behind her, said. She turned around, startled, and almost fell over, because of the swaying. Jeremy prevented her from fully falling by letting her cling to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well, my head hurts from... from something..."

"Rum. You drank almost a whole bottle of it."

"Oh... oh yeah... But how did I end up on that bed?"

"After you fainted, I picked you up and put you there. Then I went 'n told my dad you were in there so no one else would go in."

"Did you tell him why?"

"No, I'd never. It just so happens that you drank his favorite kind – and he only had one bottle, for some reason."

"Thank you, but... why are you being so nice to me when I just met you today and you're... a pirate?" she asked him.

_Because you're so bloody attractive_, he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He said instead, "I am? Well, I've got my reasons..."

"No, really, tell me," Emily said, smiling.

"Tell you my personal reasons? When I've barely met you? I don't think I can tell you that, Miss Turner," he said. He looked in her eyes, which were sparkling.

Her sparkling brown eyes looked into his, then she noticed something: she was beginning to like this stranger, this pirate. She was beginning to like him... a lot. She discovered at that moment that she adored his brown eyes. Jeremy cleared his throat and looked away. _Oh no, I'm falling in love with a... pirate?!? _she thought to herself.

"So... where are we going right now? Are we going to that Isla... whatever it's called?" she asked Jeremy.

"Isla de la Muerte? No... not yet, anyways. Right now we're going to Tortuga."

"Oh, is that what that island is over there?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"Don't know. I'll have to ask m' dad."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Emily's aching head.

"Please excuse me, I have to ask your father some things..." she told Jeremy as she walked towards Jack.

"'Ello love, what can I do for you?" Jack asked her as she approached him.

"How did you know I was William and Elizabeth Turner's daughter?"

"Ye looked just like your mum."

"And why did you come to Port Royal in the first place?"

"Well, it's a long story..."

"How did you know what my mum looked like?"

"That part I've already answered – it's in the story, love. How 'bout I tell you everything... as a bed-time story? Or... something like that. Anyways, I—"

"Why are we going to Tortuga?"

"That ship that's got your parents on it was headed this way, and I've also got my wife on this island."

Emily blushed. "Sorry I'm asking so many questions, but here's my last one for right now."

"Go on."

"Why did you have to bring _me_ with you, instead of leaving me in Port Royal?"

Jack looked at Emily's confused face. He smiled.

"Jack Sparrow's your godfather."


	6. Tortuga and Beyond

Chapter 6: Tortuga and Beyond

**Disclaimer: I do not own potc! **If I did, I would marry jack. Cuz he's too adorable for words. melts in love

Emily stood there, shocked.

"You... a pirate... Jack Sparrow... my godfather?"

Jack glanced at her then looked out to sea.

"I... don't have any more questions... thank you..." she said to the captain, then walked over to Jeremy.

"He's... my godfather..." she told the other.

"Is he, now?" Jeremy said, slightly surprised. Then, from out of nowhere, Jack yelled out,

"Lower the sails! We're coming in to Tortuga! Ready the ship to be docked, men! And woman..."

"I'm excited. I've never been here before," Emily told Jeremy. "...Is it safe?"

"You'd best stick with me, it's not safe for a beautiful girl like yourself to be alone on this land-"he hadn't meant to say "beautiful" to her, although that word was one of many in his growing feelings about her. He loved thw way her hair shined in the moonlight, the dark chestnut colour of her eyes, and her pretty face. Emily blushed.

"Okay..." she said, looking away and feeling a little happy.

"If anyone asks, just say you're... my sister," Jeremy added. Emily nodded.

The Black Pearl pulled into the dock, a little far from the crowded part of the town, though. Jack told his crew some things, then led Jeremy and Emily onto the island. Emily looked up into the sky. The grey clouds were visible by the light of the moon. She edged closer to Jeremy as they went further inot the island, following Jack all the way.

"Stay close behind me," Jack warned, as they squeezed their way towards a pub called the 'Portly Inn.' "Come on..."

Soon, a terrible stench filled Emily's nose. A stench of smelly men, bad breath, and smoke.

"Oh my gosh," Emily muttered, covering her nose with her sleeve. She looked towards Jeremy. He didn't seem to mind it. In fact, both Jeremy and Jack looked as if they were enjoying it.

"Don't you smell that?" Emily asked Jeremy.

"Smell what?" he said, sniffing the air. "Oh that's nothing. I've smelled much worse smells."

"Ew... I think I'm going to puke..." she muttered. After all those hours from not drinking rum, Emily was still unable to walk a straight line. Jack stopped and turned towards them when they got to the doorway of the pub.

"Okay, you two—"he could see Emily swaying. "Might I ask why you're swaying?" Emily gulped.

"I... I was drinking rum earlier. I didn't know what it was until now. I'm sorry..."

Jack felt like throwing a fit. "YOU WHAT???"

"I said I was sorry."

He lessened his tenseness. He sighed.

"Just... please don't do 't again? I can't live without the rum!" he said, putting his hands together as if he were praying.

"Ok... I promise. But I truly am sorry, Jack."

"As I was saying... you two stand out here – protect her, Jeremy – while I go inside and get my wife."

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Will and Elizabeth were tied up against the mast of the "Unfaithful Bride," the pirate ship.

"Let us go! We invoke the right of 'parley!'" Elizabeth yelled to the crew, which looked like they hadn't bathed in three months.

"You're no t' say a word until the captain gives ye permission, miss!" one of them yelled back.

"And who is your captain? Where is he?" Elizabeth asked anyways.

"You, shut up! Aye, Captain Aubry's his name, and he'll be here soon enough, so shut yer mouth, woman!" the one pirate snapped.

"And you'll not be talkin' to a woman such as ye are, Smith!" a rusty voice shouted from the shadows. A gunshot was heard, and 'Smith' lay dead on the deck. Three crew members lifted him up and threw him over the edge of the ship. Will and Elizabeth became nervous. "Anyone else? ...Good."

A tall man, apparently the captain from the way he dressed, came out from the shadows.

"Who are ye?" he asked the two Turners.

Elizabeth and Will looked at him, his face scarred and dirty. Will said boldy:

"Will Turner."

"And I Elizabeth Turner," Elizabeth added.

"Turner?" the man said. "Sounds too familiar..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and... Mrs. Turner?" the man said with a small grin. "You'd best know who I be, then. Captain Aubry. I'm Captain o' this ship. And you'd best be knowin' why we've got ye. So listen up. Every month, we pick two import'nt lookin' people as y'rselves, get some valu'ble type o' gold an' offer all of it t' our gods. You two are the lucky sacrifices. Savvy?"

"Rrrrrr..." Elizabeth mumbled as she tried to struggle free from the ropes.

"Shh..." Will gently whispered to her.

"So we're your... sacrifices?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye," Captain Aubry answered.

"But why do you need _us_?" Will questioned the captain.

"We don't. Our gods do. Do any of ye happen to have any... pirate blood runnin' in yer veins, I ask?" the captain replied. Will knew the answer to that one, but said:

"No."

"Heh, I know ye be lyin', Turner. Now tell the truth. And how be the lady? Answer me!"

"No," Will repeated, then glanced at Elizabeth. "Her either."

Captain Aubry looked at Will as if Will had a deep secret that he wouldn't tell. Aubry gave a small chuckle, then turned around towards his crew. "What ye be starin' at, you worthless scallywags? Get t' work!" he said. Then Elizabeth heard him mumble, "Now where's me Diana..."

Emily and Jeremy stood outside of the pub, thinking of things to say to each other. Suddenly a girl Emily's age came up to Jeremy.

"Catherine! How are you?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Hello Jeremy," Catherine said, eyeing Emily suspiciously. The girl gave Jeremy a light kiss on the cheek, which he accepted. "Who's this?" she added, giving Emily a dirty look. Before Jeremy could say anything, Catherine slapped him—hard—on his cheek, then walked away.

"Don't know why... Anna!" Jeremy exclaimed once more as another girl came up.

"You bloody liar, Jeremy..." Anna growled to him. She too slapped his cheek, but the other side.

"Wait! I... I can explain!" he said as Anna walked away. Emily just stared in disbelief at him as he gave her a weak grin. Emily looked away and into the stars.

"Who were they?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Ex-girlfriends," he responded, rubbing his swollen cheeks.

"Ahh..." Emily said, holding back a giggle. "Did you truly deserve those?"

Jeremy looked at her then looked away. "Not sure if I deserved that first one..."

Emily rolled her eyes. A boy their age came up to them. Jeremy smiled at him.

"'Ello Paul!" he said.

"Lo, Jeremy!" the boy said back. "So... you've got another one?" he said, looking towards Emily.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy answered.

"Another girl! What's her name? Looks like a keeper, this one!" Paul told him.

"No...no...no, she's just... my friend. Emily Turner."

Emily stuck her hand out for Paul to shake, which he did.

"A Turner? Nice to meet you, love," he said.

"Same to you..." Emily said uneasily. Jeremy didn't like the way Paul was acting towards Emily, so he decided to change the subject.

"What brings you here t'day, Paul?" Jeremy asked.

"I want to get off this bloody island, so I'm looking for a ship to commandeer. Do you know of any?" Paul replied.

"Sorry, I don't."

Jack came out of the pub... alone.

"'Ello Paul," Jack said. He turned to Jeremy. "I went in there, but the lass working there said your mum had gone already. With someone else. I doubt it, she would never do tha'. But I just want'd t' let you know..."

"Jack, do you know of any ships 'round here that are worthy of my commandeering?" Paul asked Jack.

"Hmm..." Jack pondered. "Not at the moment, boy, but you can 'elp me commandeer one."

"And what might that be?"

"The _Unfaithful Bride_. It's s'posed to be from the other side of Panama. Pirates be sailin' it."

"Aye, I'll come with ye, Jack. Long as nothin' happens to me."

"You're a Tortuga man, Paul. 'Course you'll be fine."

Paul glanced at Emily, then looked at Jack once more.

"Alright, so when we be going, Cap'n?"

Emily wasn't sure if she liked this guy. He seemed a bit suspicious to her. And from the look in Jeremy's eyes, she could tell he didn't want Paul to come with them.

"Well, let's go then..." Jack said as he started walking towards the _Pearl_, docked towards the side of the island. Emily made sure she stayed close by Jeremy, since drunken men were walking around and falling from drunkenness. Paul kept looking at her, making the girl feel a bit uneasy. As they approached the ship, Jack asked Paul, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Paul nodded. "Okay..." Jack answered.


	7. Going after the Unfaithful Bride

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC. tear** I love you jack sparrow!!!!!!! Haha lol

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Chapter 7: Going after the Unfaithful Bride

After everyone boarded the Pearl, they set sail towards Isla de la Muerte. Emily, Jeremy, and Paul sat around each other on the deck.

"So where ye be from, Emily?" Paul asked, curious.

"Uh, Port Royal," she answered.

"Tis a bloody pretty island, it is, or so I've heard," he replied.

"Oy, why did you want to get out of Tortuga so bad, Paul?" Jeremy asked.

"A couple reasons: first, I was getting sick of it; second, I want to sail and go pirating; and lastly, I wanted to find a girl who wasn't a whore... like your friends Anna and Catherine," Paul informed him. Jeremy raised his eyebrows, surprised, yet not surprised at the same time.

"Do you... have any parents?" Emily asked Paul.

"No. None that I know of, anyways."

_No wonder why he's... alone in Tortuga._

It was night, and Emily was becoming sleepy.

"I think I'll go to bed now," she said. "Do you think I can lock the door?"

"Anything you want, love," Jeremy answered. "I'll knock in the morning."

"Please, Jeremy, stop calling me _love_," she told him with a flirty smile and tone of voice.

"Sorry, love—err, Emily," he said. He was calling her this for two reasons: he was starting to feel affectionate and attracted to her, and it was just a habit, since he was always calling girls that. She smiled at him, then yawned. Jeremy walked over to Jack for a moment.

"Dad, I'm going to put Emily in the guest bedroom and lock the door. Do you have the key?"

Jack pulled out a small gold key from one of his pockets. Jeremy took it.

"Come on, Emily, the room's thataway," Jeremy said as they walked belowdeck and towards the guest room. "'Ere you go."

She looked into his eyes before entering the room. "Good night," she said.

"Good night to you too," he replied. "Oh, there's a night dress over on top of that cabinet thing right there."

She looked towards it. "Thank you." She smiled, closing the door. She waited until she heard the door lock, then went and changed into the night dress. She crept into the bed and put out a candle that had been burning. "Jeremy Sparrow..." she whispered, smiling. She couldn't wait until the morning, when she could see him again. Although she had just met him that day, she was beginning to be more and more attracted to him. As for Paul, she didn't want anything to do with him, although she might be on his "wanted" list. She closed her drooping eyes and fell asleep.

Soon it was morning, and Jeremy, being true to his word, knocked on her door. Emily slowly opened his eyes. He knocked again.

"I'm up..." she yelled and mumbled at the same time. The knocking stopped. She sleepily got out of bed, then got dressed with her normal clothes, which was a little difficult because of the slightly tight corset around her torso. When she finished, she opened her door. "Jeremy must have already gone to the deck already," she thought. So she walked up to the deck, where Jack, Jeremy, and Paul were. Jack was at the wheel, talking to some crew members. Emily looked towards the other side of the deck, where Jeremy and Paul were sitting on some barrels. She walked over to them, then sat down on a barrel.

"Ello, love, did ye sleep good?" Jeremy asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "Um, how early is it?"

"Not 'xactly sure, but it must be pretty early, since the sun just came up about an hour ago. Why? Not used to waking up so early?" Jeremy said. Emily blushed.

"No, I was just wondering, that's all," she said. They were all quiet for a while, then Paul spoke, breaking the silence,

"Jeremy, is there really and Isla de la Muerte?"

Jeremy looked at him, surprised.

"Have ye not heard the tales? Aye it's real. Been there m'self. I would expect you, Paul, to know that." Jeremy glanced at Emily. "As for her, she ain't even seen a pirate in her life, until now of course."

"Actually," Emily started, trying to think if she's ever seen a real pirate. "...Nevermind, you're right, I haven't." She blushed.

"I hadn't either until, say, 3 years ago, when I met Jeremy 'n his dad. In fact, I became a pirate because of them," Paul said, grinning. "Y'know, female pirates aren't too common in these waters..."

Jeremy kicked Paul's foot.

"Ouch," Paul whispered, giving Jeremy a confused face. Jeremy ran his finger against his throat, although hiding the gesture from Emily's view.

"What's so important about Isla de la Muerte again? It sounds like it's just... an island," Emily said. Jeremy sighed, then told her,  
"Do you know who your dad really is?"  
Emily shook her head, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Do you know why you don't have a grandfather? Because your dad's dad was Bootstrap Bill Turner, one of the best pirates that ever lived. He knew my father, come t' think of it," he said. Paul just sat there, silent.  
"Jeremy Sparrow, I am not related to any pirate!"  
"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Admit it, love, you are."

"There is nothing to admit."

They went on and on. Finally, Jeremy suggested they ask Jack. Emily agreed. Paul followed them as they walked over to the captain.

"What can I 'elp you with, love?" Jack asked Emily as they approached him.

"Please tell Jeremy that I am not related to any pirate, Jack," she asked.

"Jeremy, she's related to a pirate. Paul, she's related to a pirate. Emily, you're related to a bloody pirate, savvy?" Jack told them, Emily's mouth hung open.

"No, it's not true. Since you think it is, prove it," she said. Jack smiled.

"You haven't gotten sea sick yet, have ye?"

"No but that only happens to—"

"—people who aren't pirates?"

"No..."

"Well, it's not the pirates who get it."

"How do you know that for a fact?"

"I don't. I assume these things, love."

"Why do you keep calling me _love_?!?"

"It's a habit.

"To woo the women? Ugh."

She paused, then said, "How do you know my parents?"

Jack looked at her, a bit surprised.

"How do I know them? Well, first I saved your mother from drowning. When I brought her onto the dock, I had to escape from the Royal Navy, since they were running after me. I hid in your dad's blacksmith shop, where he came in and we had a... swordfight. But the Navy captured me anyways and I was put in jail. Pirates – immortal ones – came 'n took your mum, and your dad wanted to save her, but he didn't know where the ship was headed. So he got me out of jail so I could lead him to where the ship – the ship that we're standing on – was headed. He saved your mum, I saved him, your mum and your dad saved me... but the story's too big to put into words, lo—Emily," he explained. She looked at him in awe, her eyebrows raised.

"They told me a story like that once. They weren't in it though, they used other names," she said.

"Well, you need to get to know your parents better. Oh, and you've got pirate blood from your dad's side if you're still wondering," Jack told her. She turned to Jeremy.

"I... I guess I am kind of a pirate, bloodwise. But I will not ever be a pirate," she said. Jeremy just smiled.

"We're comin' towards it, gents! And ladies... but lower the sails now! Keep a sharp eye out for an attack from the Bride!" Jack yelled out to his ship and the crew. Then he whispered to Paul, "See, boy, that's the ship I need to commandeer." Paul looked towards the Unfaithful Bride.

"Aye, I see it, Jack," Paul answered, smiling. "It's not going to be... easy, is it?"

"No, but we'll manage... ...maybe..."

Emily felt butterflies in her stomach under the slightly painful corset. It felt like it was becoming tighter, although she hadn't touched it at all. She winced. She was becoming nervous from multiple thoughts: what if they other pirates kidnapped her? What if her parents were dead... or dying?

"Come on, mates let's get into the rowboats. Gibbs, assign 5 men to accompany you while you watch the ship. And only if it gets really bad will you keep to the code, savvy?" Jack said to his crew. "Emily, Jeremy, Paul, AnaMaria, Mr. Cotton, come with me. The rest of you, find a boat and row out." Jack turned to Emily. "You might need these," he said, handing hera loaded pistol and a dagger. She looked at him, confused, but he didn't respond. Instead he walked over to one of the rowboats, Jeremy and Paul following.

"Come on, love," AnaMaria told Emily as she too walked to the boats. Emily trailed behind her.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Will and Elizabeth's hands were tied roughly behind them as they were led through the dark, rocky tunnels of Isla de la Muerte. They stumbled over the coins sprawled all over the ground, as Aubry's crew walked towards the large opening in the cavern.

"Here again? Why here? I'm not too fond of this island... Isn't there another one? Somewhere else?" Elizabeth complained, although whispering.

"I don't know why they chose this place, but it won't matter when... they're done, will it?" Will replied. "But... we managed last time, didn't we? Let's hope our luck returns. And don't worry, love, Jack will probably come and rescue us... if he even remembers where we live. And Emily probably told Norrington... wait, nevermind that, he's in England right now."  
Elizabeth gulped. Her face began to turn pale. Will kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her. "I just hope Emily's okay..." she muttered.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jack, Emily, Jeremy, AnaMaria, Paul, and Mr. Cotton were on their way to the island in their rowboat. The mist began to roll in, and it was becoming colder. Emily, who only wore a dress, a corset, and an underskirt thing, shivered.

"Would you like to borrow my coat, love?" Jack offered his goddaughter. She nodded. He took off his long brown coat and handed it to her, which she immediately put on. A sense of warmth surrounded her.

"Thank you," she told him. He nodded and continued rowing. She pulled out the pistol from the belt. "Um, Jack, how do you use this?"

"Push that lever," he told Emily as he pointed out the area, "and pull that trigger, but PLEASE DON'T DO THAT RIGHT NOW."

She lowered the gun and pleaced it in the belt from which it had come.

Emily just sat there. She just sat there with Jack's... um, "accessories" clinging onto her, while the shivering of her teenage body slowly faded.


	8. The Chapter after Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own potc. but i wish i did…**

**Author's Note: **omg I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for making this chapter take FOREVER!!! Plz forgive me… lol

Chapter 8: The Chapter after Chapter 7

"Listen up… I need you all to be very, very quiet, savvy?" Jack breathed. "No words out of any of you… at least until we get caught, anyways…"

Emily and the _Pearl's _pirates slowly, cautiously, stepped out of the rowboats. Jack motioned for them to follow him through the stony tunnels of the island, towards to center gathering place where Cortez's coins had lain. As they crept along, the rough voices of men grew louder. They could hear people yell, "When is it time?!" and "Hurry up, we can't wait any longer!" Emily was sure they were talking about her parents, and she worried if she and Jack's crew would save them in time. Despite that she kept walking, her dress catching on to the side of the rocky tunnel every so often, motioning for them all to follow him this way or that way.

It seemed like eternity until they reached a large opening in one of the walls. Now they could clearly see the center of the cave, and many pirates were standing around a large mound of coins. Perched on top of the mound were Will and Elizabeth, their hands and feet bound together by ropes and their mouths gagged. Emily gasped as she saw them, but Jeremy gave her the signal to be quiet. She longed to just run over and hug them, but she knew she couldn't… yet. She tapped Jack on the shoulder, and was about to ask him when they could attack, but he whispered, "Wait for the opportune moment, love."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

-Back in Port Royal-

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The _Dauntless _pulled into the harbor of Port Royal slowly, the Commodore at the wheel. He looked very professional, in his "lovely" white wig. He stood upright, with a satisfied grin across his face. He and his crew ha d just come from Spain, who knows why, and were finally coming home. Commodore Norrington was eager to see Elizabeth's 16 year old daughter, partly because he never got to see Elizabeth anymore, and partly because he had gotten Emily a present—a red ruby necklace with a gold chain from the queen of Spain herself. He couldn't wait to see her smile from the gift. As the Dauntless slowed down, he yelled out to his crew, "Ready the rowboats, men!"  
Soon they arrived on the shore of Port Royal, and the Commodore ordered a carriage t ocome and pick him up. Eventually the carriage was at the Turner Manor, and the Commodore stepped out of the carriage, a small box in his hand. He walked up to the door and knocked. A maid opened the door.  
"Good day, Commodore," she said, smiling.  
"Good day, is Elizabeth or William here?" he asked, his face showing no emotion.  
"Sorry sir, they've… they've been kidnapped! In fact, we were waiting for you—"  
"Kidnapped?! What? When did this happen?"  
"Two days ago sir, by pirates. We were waiting for you—"  
"Two days ago? Pirates… that Sparrow's really done it this time…"  
"Commodore!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can I please say something?"  
"Yes."  
"We—as in the citizens of Port Royal—were waiting for your arrival so you could rescue them."  
"And where is Emily?"  
"We don't know sir, she just… disappeared. But there was another ship that came by. Someone said it had black sails. Emily disappeared near the time it had left."  
The Commodore looked stressed.  
"Thank you for informing me. Miss, but I must go now," he told the maid. He paced towards the carriage and hopped in.  
"Take me to the fort," he commanded the driver. "I have decided to set sail and find that dashing Elizabeth clears throat… and William and Emily…"

xxxxxxx..

xxxxxxx..

"Emily," Jack whispered, "follow my lead, love… Jeremy too." He jumped into clear view as Emily hesitantly followed. Butterflies infested her stomach (just the figure of speech). Her hand met Jeremy's. but she was too nervous to realize it. He noticed though, but enjoyed the soft, warm touch of her hand as he too followed Jack.  
"Now it is time to—"Aubry said, but stopped as he spotted Jack. "Eh?"  
Jack made his way up to the top of the hill where the Captain was standing. Emily and Jeremy stayed near the bottom.  
"Jack?" Will said as he stared in awe at his… rescuer.  
"The one and only," Jack answered with a smile.  
"An' you are ye?" Aubry asked Jack.  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack replied, still smiling.  
"Captain? Of what ship?" Aubry asked slowly.  
"You don't know?" Jack rolled his eyes, then whispered, "The Black Pearl…"  
Aubry grinned. "Gents, d'ye all know who Jack Sparrow is?" he yelled to his audience. He chuckled. "My brother."  
"Mate, I would have never known it was you unless you told me, which you've done. Now if you'll please excuse me, I've got some work to do…"  
He started to walk towards Will and Elizabeth, but was interrupted by Aubry's sword, which nearly touched Jack's chest now. Emily ran up and hugged her mother, but didn't say a word.  
"Don't move a bone in your body, missy," Aubry told Emily as he directed his sword in her direction. He glanced over at Jeremy. "Do I have a nephew?"  
"Aye, if you're really my brother, then he's your nephew. Otherwise, no," Jack answered.  
"Dad…" Jeremy began to say. Aubry nodded to two men next to the boy, who immediately took hold of Jeremy and tied his hands together.  
"Well, you'll get be'er points with the gods if ye've got family involved…" the pagan captain said. "So what a coincidence. …Bring 'im up here. Now!"  
The two guards grabbed hold of Jack's son and roughly shoved him to the top of the hill.

"Dad!" Jeremy whispered with an urgent tone to his father. "Do something!"

Suddenly a woman came into the big cavernand made her way towards the mound of coins.  
"Diana?" Jack said, shocked. _Why was she here?_, he thought.  
"Hello Jack. Hello Aubry," she said. She walked up to Jack and his emotionless face. "I should have told you before… I don't love you and we're not married. I just had a hypnotizer think that so we could… cough have some fun in bed."  
"But how do you know _him_, love?"  
"Same way I know you," she whispered. "A pub in Tortuga."  
"Wait, love, so you…"  
"Yep. Jack, don't call me love."  
"Diana, could I speak with you for a moment? Outside?"  
"Dad, what about…" Jeremy started to say.  
"Emily, come with," Jack said. He saluted to Elizabeth and Will, and walked off towards the exit.  
After a few minutes, Aubry was finished waiting for "his woman."  
"I can't trust that man with my girl. He should be back by now," he said, stroking his beard. "Someone bring 'im back to me."  
A man of Aubry's crew ran towards the exit then came back.  
"They're gone sir! And one of the rowboats is missing!" the man yelled to Aubry. The pagan captain grew furious.  
"Let's get back out there and find them! And when I do… the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow will pay the price!" Captain Aubry yelled to his crew, who immediately dashed to the rowboats and started their chase after Jack, Diana, and Emily.  
Aubry ordered 4 men to take Will, Elizabeth, and Jeremy onto the ship also, just so he could keep an eye on them. The four men lugged the three hostages onto the rowboats and onto the ship, as the chase began.


	9. Just a little confused

Chapter 9: Just a little bloody confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the Caribbean or any of its components or any other fancy words like that.**

The two guards that held onto Jeremy threw him into one of the cells near the bilge. A moment later, Will and Elizabeth were tossed into the cell next to him. The two Turners ran to a small window in their cell.  
"God, I hope they don't hurt Emily," Will said, staring out the window. "At least we know she's with Jack."  
"That's what scares me," Elizabeth mumbled. Jeremy stood up and walked towards them.  
"So… you're Emily's parents?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.  
"Hello Jeremy," she said with a small, friendly smile. "It's been so long… 16 years, I believe… since I last saw you."  
"How do you know me?" he asked her.  
"Jack is Will's best friend," she answered. "He was 'best man' in our wedding. Did your father tell you we were your godparents?"  
"Uh, no, actually, he didn't."  
"Well, we're responsible for you now, since Jack isn't here," Will said. Jeremy nodded.  
"Savvy," he said to the couple.  
Soon a man walked in and opened Jeremy's cell.  
"Ye're comin' wit me, boy," the man said as he yanked Jeremy out and began pushing him up the stairs towards the floor above them. The "boy" glanced at the Turners as they did nothing but watch him.  
"So much for your talk about being responsible, Will," Elizabeth told her husband.

The man threw Jeremy into a room with but a few candles lit, where a girl his age sat in a big cushion chair. She wore a skanky, darker-than-blood coloured dress and much black make-up, with her jet black hair pulled up loosely atop her head, some strands falling down. Jeremy stared, Emily wiped from his mind. _She was a beautiful girl, no matter how skanky she appears_, he thought. She rose from her seat and walked over to him. He gulped.  
"Hello," she said. "I'm Charlotte."  
"Jeremy," he replied. "Jeremy Sparrow."  
"Ah," she said. "Jack Sparrow's son?"  
"Aye… Captain Jack Sparrow," he corrected. He stood still as she slowly walked around him, overlooking every inch of him. She touched his arm, placing her hand on his bicep.  
"You're so muscular…" she told him with a misty voice. She let go. "Do you have a girlfriend?"  
"No, not at the moment," he replied. "Why?"  
She smiled. "Just wondering…" She stood in front of him and looked up into his eyes for a minute. He didn't move. She slowly began to inch her face closer to his, until her lips touched his. She started kissing him lightly until he responded by kissing her too. This is exactly what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him some tongue. He did the same, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She started brushing her hands against his arms, when he slowly pulled away. Emily's image had popped into his head.  
"What's wrong, Sparrow?" Charlotte asked him, her arms still around his neck.  
"Nothing… it's just that…" he mumbled.  
"What…?" she said as she began playing with his hair. She pushed her body up against him, flirting big time. She started kissing him again, and soon they were in the same place as before. One minute… three minutes passed by, until the slut could bear the "just kissing" no longer. She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt. He snapped out of the trance and backed away. Emily's sweet smile flashed in his head. Why had he been kissing this… stranger? _It must have been lust_, he thought.  
"I… I can't," he said. Charlotte went and sat down.  
"Y'know, you're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be," she said in a casual tone, picking at her nails.  
"What's that mean?" he asked, leaning against the wall opposite of her seat.  
"There had been a rumour going around, saying that Jack Sparrow had a son. I heard it while working at a pub in Tortuga."  
"How old _are_ you?"  
"Near 16."  
"So you'd been a waitress?"  
"No."  
"Then what'd you do?"  
She smiled. "It was a… _different_ pub."  
_She's definitely not a virgin, _he thought, realizing what her job was. _Prostitute…_

"Did you say Tortuga?" he asked her.  
"Aye," Charlotte responded. "I was born and raised there. But then I got bored and wanted to move. I never had any parents that I knew of. So then Cap'n Aubry here heard my whining and let me come with 'im. I agreed, and thanked him. I've been living here for… one and a half months now. I don't really know where the captain's going, to tell you the truth, but I don't care."  
"Are you pagan too?"  
"Pagan? Me? No, I'd never want—"  
But she was interrupted by a big rocking motion from the boat, making Jeremy lose his balance and nearly fall over.  
"I have to see what's going on out there," Jeremy said as he began to walk out of the room.  
"Wait! You can't go up there without my supervision, or they'll just throw you back in your cell," Charlotte responded.  
The two walked up to the deck and held onto the railing alongside the deck.  
"Good thing the Pearl's 'nigh unmatchable.'" Jeremy said to himself.  
"The Black Pearl? Your dad's cap'n of the Black Pearl?" Charlotte asked him, suddenly acting friendlier.  
"Aye," he answered casually. He was used to people asking him that.  
"Put up all the sails, every inch of canvas, on every inch of mast we got!" Aubry yelled out to his crew.  
"I think he's out to kill me dad, what say you?" Jeremy asked his 'supervisor.'  
"Dunno why, but aye, I agree," she replied.

**.on the black pearl.**

"AnaMaria, take over, love," Jack told his First Mate.  
"Aye, Jack," she said, taking hold of the wheel. Jack and Diana walked into the Captain's Quarters and sat down.  
"Di, how could you do this to me?" he asked her.  
"Jack, I…I… it's just in my nature, I guess," Diana answered.  
"An' what do you mean by that?"  
She gave him a look that said, _Come on, I know you're not that stupid_.   
"Jack, you know what I mean…"  
"No, love, not really."  
"Jack… when and where did you meet 's at a pub, 17 years ago."  
"And why where you there?"  
"For rum and, uhh… well, more rum."  
"And?"  
"I 'needed' a girl to get the pressure off o' me, so I, well… you can understand what I'm trying to say…"  
She blushed. "I know what your trying to say."  
And so the conversation continued.

Over in the other room, a few doors down, Paul and Emily sat, and did nothing but sit and look out the window.  
"I hope Jeremy's okay," Emily muttered.  
"He's a bloody pirate, he'll be alright," Paul said.  
"I know, but… oh well. As long as he… doesn't die or something, I guess I'll be, ummm, less worrisome."  
"Heh, I remember one time, yesterday I think, Jeremy told me that you got drunk off of Jack's rum a few days ago. He said that when he was laying you down on your bed, you started saying, 'I love you kitty, bye bye.' He couldn't help but laugh. He also said…"  
"**What** did I say? Wait, never mind. It's just shocking to me that I'd say that. I didn't know one bottle of rum could do something like make me pass out. One bottle!"  
"When you said 'I love you kitty,' did you mean it?"  
"Umm…"  
Suddenly AnaMaria yelled from the deck, "Captain, we're catching on to the _Bride_!"

To avoid her current situation with Paul, Emily ran up to the deck and saw the _Unfaithful Bride_ on the horizon.  
"I bloody hope he's okay," she whispered.

**To all my reviewers and readers:** I am so sorry that I didn't update this sooner, but I couldn't. I try as hard as I can, so …ya.


	10. St Ruby's Island

Chapter 10: St. Ruby's Island

Disclaimer: I do not own potc or any of its components or some other fancy words.

A/N: ya, I'm sorry, its one of them take-a-really-long-time things again.

Aubry looked behind himself, saw the _Pearl_, and moaned. "So now he's after me…" He turned back around and saw an island in the distance. _Maybe I can kill Sparrow there_, he thought.   
"Gents, prepare to dock on that there isle!" he yelled to his crew.  
Soon enough, both ships were edging closer and closer to the spot of land, and eventually docked. Aubry and a dozen members of his crew ran out into the populated area of the town, and soon could not be seen by Jack's crew.  
On the _Black Pearl_, Jack decided to send a dozen of his men onto the island too, to seek out Aubry's crew, and if they wanted, to kill them.  
"You all should know St. Ruby's isle, men. This 'ere isle is famous for their rum… an' I bloody hope it doesn't tempt me… So be on your way, and bring Aubry back to me… preferably alive, please," Jack told the 12 men.  
"Aye, Cap'n," they said in unity, then walked onto the dock.  
"Gibbs, you 'n I had best be going onto the _Bride_ so we can be the little rescuers," Jack told Mr. Gibbs, who was standing next to him. "AnaMaria, love, ye know what t' do."  
AnaMaria strode over to the (steering wheel thing).

+On the ocean kinda near Port Royal+

The Commodore adjusted his wig as the wind tried to pry it off. It was about noon, and Norrington knew it was time for tea. He strode down to his "commodore's quarters" which he had renamed from the former "captain's quarters," seeing it was more official and appropriate. He took a cup from a cabinet and poured in some water that had been sitting over a fire for a while. He then slipped a homemade teabag into the cup and stirred with a spoon. As he sipped his tea elegantly, the _Dauntless_ hit a sandbar, spilling the hot tea over his "special purpose" area. His eyes opened wide as he yelled, "Fire in the hole!" Gillette cam down from the deck and ran into the Commodore's quarters.  
"Is everything alright, sir?" Gillette urgently asked. Norrington looked up from his johnny slowly, and met eye contact with his First Mate.   
"It's very hot down there," he said, pointing. After a moment's pause, he looked away and mumbled, "What am I saying?"  
"Sir?"  
"It's alright, Gillette. I was momentarily stunned from my unusual accident. That's all."  
"Commodore, the _Dauntless_ has struck a sandbar!"  
The commodore stood up, and Gillette giggled.  
"What's the problem, Mr. Gillette?" Norrington asked.  
"Sir, it looks as if you've wet yourself."  
Norrington looked down and blushed. "Oh, don't mind that…" He walked up to the deck, his pants dripping amber coloured liquid from his "area." Some of the crew giggled, but Commodore ignored it. He looked out over the bow of the ship, where sure enough, a sandbar was pretty much connected to the ship. He covered his forehead with his hand.  
"I don't need this right now," he said in monotone. "Alright, then, Gillette, Malcolm, Brithe, Charleston, Bridges, you gentlemen come with me. I am not a carpenter; therefore I cannot repair the damage to my ship. Mr. Bailey, please set up the rowboat for us please."

.five.minutes.later.

The six men rowed towards an island, a mere 20 meters away. When they arrived on the shore, Commodore Norrington walked up to a poor-looking man and asked what island they were on.  
"(cough) Ye be on St. Ruby's island, mate. West side, t' be exact," the man replied.  
"Err, thank you, sir," Norrington mumbled, and then hurried off back to his men. "Welcome to St. Ruby's island, gentlemen. From what I've heard, this is that island famous for their rum. It'd be best if we stayed away from such a vile drink. Anyways, let's be off to find our carpenter."  
Little did they know that 25 pirates were on the east side, which was the direction the _Dauntless' _crew was heading. The island had a diameter of three miles, all around which wasn't much distance. Aubry and his men were near the middle of the island with Jack's crew following, unnoticed.

:on.the.unfaithful.bride:

Jack and Gibbs crept onto the _Bride_ after using a very long rope to get over to it. They took out their swords and pistols, and since no one was on the deck, they walked downstairs. The two soon discovered that there weren't any of Aubry's men aboard the Bride, fortunately for them. They hurried down to the cells and luckily Will, Elizabeth, and Jeremy were there (a crewmember had put him back before they left).   
"Jack?" Will asked as Jack looked around for the keys.  
"Aye," he answered, still searching.  
"Well, I was about to say 'so good to see you' but I'm not sure that your answer would be what I'm expecting," Elizabeth said.  
"Sorry love, but we can chat all we want once we get back on me _Pearl_. At the moment, I need to find Aubry's bloody keys. They're bound to be here somewhere…"  
Jack looked up as he heard footsteps from the floor above them.  
"Now 'oo could that be?" he muttered.  
"Don't worry, Dad, and… put your sword away," Jeremy told his father. Jack gave his son a funny look as Charlotte descended from the stairs. She looked over at them.  
"Um," she said.  
"Who ye be, miss?" Gibbs asked her.  
"I'm… Charlotte," she answered.  
"What's a lass doing on a ship like this?" Jack questioned.  
"I'm on the crossing from Tortuga."  
"You? From Tortuga? Ha! You wouldn't last a day."  
"I suggest you shut your mouth, Mr. Sparrow."  
"Well I don't mean to upset, love."  
"Then don't."  
"Alright then. …Do ye know where the keys for these are?"  
"Yes."  
"…Can I have them?"  
"Well, I don't know…"  
"I'll make you a deal…?"  
"Give your terms."  
"You give us the keys and we'll ne'er return."  
"That's not very persuasive."  
"Okay… let's say, you hand over the keys and we'll take you as a member of my ship."  
"And…?"  
"And what?"  
"And you must give me something."  
"A bar of gold?"  
"Ten bars."  
"Five."  
"Eight."  
"Seven?"  
"Seven's good enough. Mr. Sparrow, we have an accord."  
"Alright then, can you give us the keys now?"  
"No, you must be polite and say please."  
"Love, I'm a pirate. Pirates aren't polite."  
"Do you want the keys?"  
"Yes!"  
"Say please."  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Can you PLEASE give us the keys?"  
"Of course."  
Charlotte went to the corner of the room and opened up a small box, then pulled out a ring of keys. She handed them to Jack.  
"Thank you," he said flatly.  
"You're welcome… Captain," she replied.  
Jack undid the lock to the cells as the three 'hostages' walked out, relieved.  
"Let's get back to the ship… c'mon, mates," Jack told everyone. Jeremy hated being aboard the _Bride_ the most, and hurried to get off. Once he got up on deck, he found a rope hanging from one of the sails and swung from the _Unfaithful Bride_ to the _Black Pearl_. He brushed himself off and looked behind him. No one else had come over from the other ship yet. At that moment, suddenly he heard a scream from below deck.  
"Emily," he whispered, and then ran downstairs to where the scream was coming from. It was Emily's room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. The scream continued. He had no other choice but to kick the door down, which took some force. As the door fell down, there was Emily, pushed up against the far wall, Paul directly in front of her, and slowly advancing closer to her body (no worries, she's still fully clothed). Emily looked behind Paul's head and saw Jeremy in the doorway. Paul grabbed her face roughly with his hand and forced her lips to touch his. She stopped screaming, but still desperately tried to escape. Jeremy ran over to Paul and punched him on the side of the head with all his might, knocking him out. Emily stood there, stunned and panting. She looked at Paul, then up at Jeremy. Jeremy just smiled slightly nervously  
"Th-thank you Jeremy," she said, and slowly walked up to him. "That was… so scary. I wish you had been here… so he wouldn't have… done that."  
She ran the back of her hand against her mouth. "That was… ew… disgusting," she mumbled.  
"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Jeremy questioned urgently.  
"If you hadn't come, I don't know what would've happened. Oh Jeremy, thank you…" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm hug. He put his arms around her also, absorbing the warmth.  
"Jeremy, I need you up here, quick!" Jack yelled from the deck (apparently, he had arrived from the _Bride_).  
Jeremy looked towards the deck, then back at Emily, who was looking up at him. He gave her a two-second kiss (count it out, people) and a quick glance into her eyes and ran up to the deck with a smile.


End file.
